


废青

by twotwodogdog



Category: flymonkey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twotwodogdog/pseuds/twotwodogdog
Summary: 黄金时代au





	废青

李飞说：我耳朵进水了。

猴子说：过来。

李飞将近一米九，比猴子高一个头，站着不行，坐椅子上不够，只能蹲地上，猴子眼看着他毛茬茬的脑袋贴过来，像个湿漉漉的狗。

猴子两腿分开坐着，李飞趴他腿中间，脸歪着，把他当草皮子躺，反正他身上老是草叶子香。

猴子问：你怎么又进水。

李飞说：下水可不就进水吗。

猴子拿着棉签，说是拎着李飞耳朵往里捅，其实一听李飞哼哼唧唧就歇了力气。签只有一点老棉，清白无辜地沾着水，污了，丢开了。猴子手里换了不知多少签，他拧着李飞耳朵，又沾了药粉，说：你再这样天天来，耳朵要废了 。

李飞说：那你又不去找我。

猴子鼻尖滚下来汗，小的不可思议，像一丝雨，坠在李飞脖颈上 。李飞这个一米九的知青，天天干农活，脖颈胸口两截色，汗就滴在这黑白两道上。

猴子说：我不找你就等着。

李飞说：你还生气他们说你破鞋啊。

猴子说：你又没说你慌什么。

李飞说：怕你搞连坐。

猴子笑了，丢开棉签，推开李飞的脑袋，李飞换了另外一只，猴子的手上身上都有一股清洁的凉意。他是个好医生。不过李飞不赶洋趟儿叫医生，他叫大夫，土得扑扑簌簌。

猴子下放到这，每天无所事事，几瓶酒精一盏灯，一把针头一柜子药，日子荒得长草。他结过婚，丈夫走资派被关了，为了他好给离了婚，后边就没什么消息，有千里迢迢猴子也不知道。他年轻又漂亮，身边少人，又不少人过来撩闲，没个搭上手，但不妨碍人在他背着药箱去看病时候盯着他屁股和腰可劲儿看，说他破鞋。

不少男的，不管老的少的都喜欢来看看病，看的好点是相思病差点是淫病。李飞一开始货真价实有病，他给村里人修水渠，从丈高的渠上掉下来，还好是春天下过雨，田里刚刚翻过泥，土又软又肥，李飞没事。姑娘嫂子不放心，排他去看看脑子。

李飞琢磨真是吃力不讨好，摔了身要去看脑子。但这好意他也感激，隔天就去，结果村里老的赤脚医生不在，他听老人讲起来还有个北京的小医生，又掉头去找那小医生去。

小医生年纪不小，比他大六岁，长得很小，和他差不离。李飞进去时候看他一身白大褂，脑袋溜圆，神气威严，像个庙里的菩萨，给唬住了，说：大夫。

大夫说：干嘛来的。

李飞实话实说：看看脑子。

大夫笑了，这回像个糖捏的人，给太阳晒的半化：过来我看看。

李飞坐那，医生是小，可是凑近了看，就有点大的无处不在。李飞什么也看不见，眼里将就着他。

李飞说：有事吗？

大夫说：你盼着有事？

李飞说：没。

大夫坐回去给他开药，眼皮子一掀，眼睛是照妖镜。李飞无所遁形。他说：你想偷懒。

李飞说：这个真没。

大夫说：你这几天也别干重活了，懒就是偷出来的。

李飞笑了：知法犯法啊。

大夫说：你要想身残志坚我没意见。

李飞说：别别别。

大夫也笑了。李飞看见他龇出来的兔子牙，觉得自己这心跳得好像回了十八。诊所临着河，不破，后面是厨房 ，溜一道青石下去，洗完洗衣都在这里 。他不出门，破鞋这事也是满城风雨。

李飞问：你叫什么啊。

大夫说：猴子。

李飞笑起来，心想还真是火眼金睛。

猴子说：笑个屁。

李飞说：那不笑了。

猴子桌子上还有一碗葱白面，上面一朵猪油没化。李飞看了两眼，猴子也许是可怜他，也许是可怜自己，问他：吃了吗。

李飞抽抽鼻子：没有。

猴子说：那一起吃 。

猴子呛着锅给他下了一碗面，他后边水盆里放着细虾子，剥壳去线码在李飞的面上，粉的像是落了一片花。

猴子还是素面葱花，他曲着一条腿靠着栏杆，看着临河不远地方那一带荷花。李飞看他。风是热的，蝉鸣吱吱嘎嘎不止，水上蒸了一层雾。一只水鸟扑棱翅膀走了。

李飞知道猴子不是破鞋。因为他看猴子没搞过人，也没被人搞过，他看着挺小，里子很凶，没人给他看病，他就给猪马牛羊鸡鸭鱼肉看病，一把力气能掀翻发怒的公牛给人家骟了，干什么都是壮举，完了不耽误他是个破鞋。这个破鞋有名无实。

李飞就会给人找堵：窝囊吗？

猴子看起来想把碗扣他头上。

李飞宽慰他：我也被叫天阉，不举，我也挺窝囊。你看这事就是这样 ，来来去去，没什么大不了。

猴子说：你都天阉了。你当然大不了。

李飞说：我不是天阉。

猴子说：我是破鞋。

李飞一噎。

李飞问：我俩不是一直一块吗。你什么我还不清楚吗。

猴子说：你知道个屁。

李飞抓抓鼻子。

猴子后来和他说起来过这事，他说莫名其妙，没有前因后果。他看见这么个摔坏了脑子的傻大个来看病，看人都不知道收一收，心里很热，耳朵边上像有人抡着小锤哐哐砸。他让李飞吃东西的时候，骂自己有病，摔下来的是这个狗东西又不是你。

李飞说：那你还留我。

猴子说：你那是摔坏脑子吗。你那是传染病。

李飞摸脑袋：那不还挺好吗。

猴子说：好个屁。

回忆挺好。当时挺狼狈。李飞和猴子关上门做到天黑，李飞那屋子收拾的很齐整，没一句废话 ，但屋子破破烂烂的，头顶缺瓦，墙上漏风。

猴子躺在床上，背心腻着汗，光从洞里漏进来，一丝一丝的吹着飞尘，像金线。猴子搂紧李飞。李飞也出了很多汗，两个人在垂在河里做梦，水里坠着星星，一捞就碎。猴子嘴上有露水，头发里有草叶。

猴子摸到了水。是李飞眼睛淌水。

猴子说：哭什么哭。

李飞摸眼睛说：我哭了吗。

猴子坐起来，说：是啊。

猴子奇怪：搞个破鞋把你委屈成这样。

李飞说：不是。

猴子说：那是什么。

李飞说：你本来可以不做。你又不喜欢。你做什么。

猴子说：哦。

他给李飞打了个比方：小土狗一天一个样，人也是这样。懂吗。我以前不做因为没意思。现在看还不如早点做。

李飞说：为什么。

猴子说：做破鞋好啊。舒服的都能做王八了。

李飞低着头看他，说：你本来就不是。

猴子说：你都说了本来。现在是现在。再说我也不想清白。他一脚踩在李飞的裆上，底下像条大蛇。

李飞说：我就是。

猴子说：你情我愿的，你什么 。

李飞说：我就是……有点难过。

猴子成了货真价实的破鞋。李飞有时候和他在自己家搞，有时候和他在诊所后那个小房间里搞。有时候夜里有人过来，猴子搞一半披着衣服出去，里面光着。人走了，李飞就出来把他按在桌上干，他腿上腰上全是温热的精水和汗。桌子被他顶的移了位，椅子也倒了，猴子有时候会说李飞好大阵仗，有时候根本没法说话。

猴子身上总是清凉的，李飞老担心他像条青鱼似的溜进水里就不见了。他摸着猴子的脊骨，一节一节数，胡思乱想变成青鱼我也认得。猴子问他干嘛。李飞说干你。猴子被干的站不稳，跪在床上，被他抓着腰从后面干，声音出不来，逼出来一身的汗。外面真的有鱼破水，扑腾一声，猴子一惊，昂着头，张着嘴说不上话，嘴边就是一轮薄薄的月亮，像一弦冰 。

他们俩光着躺在床上，猴子翻身往李飞身上爬，李飞兜着他的屁股，摸他的腰。猴子让李飞亲他。李飞说你吃过月亮再吃人啊。猴子说你有病啊。李飞说是啊。猴子说亲不亲啊到底。李飞说不亲。猴子扇李飞嘴巴，听个响。

也有小孩夜里不睡偷跑出来。十一二三春心萌动的年纪，跑过来泡水里听房。猴子一开始知道，李飞不知道。他是办事时候听见窗户外边隐隐约约有笑有歌，说搞破鞋搞破鞋，才知道的。他爬起来推了窗户，水里几个光屁股小子，冲着他嚷嚷，搞破鞋搞破鞋。

猴子抄了解放鞋砸出去，说：又没搞你妈！

李飞回头看。猴子吃过天上的月亮，就不稀罕水里的月亮了 ，水里月亮碎了千千万万遍，余音不歇。猴子靠在床头坐着，点了一颗烟。

猴子说：看什么看啊。没看过破鞋啊。

李飞说：你不是。

猴子说：我不是你是。

李飞说：我是就我是。

猴子看李飞那么大个坐床上，咯吱一声响，像坐在他心上。他想李飞这人真不行，尽欺负老弱病残。

猴子踢他的背，像踩在浸在水的沙滩上，一步一个脚印。李飞的情摆在他身上，他和狗似的，尾巴一摇一晃。

猴子抓了蛤蜊油涂李飞的小和尚上，他坐在李飞身上，被李飞顶的一耸一耸，汗出了一身，从头发里滴到下巴上，又被李飞囫囵亲掉。他抓着李飞，掐着李飞，外面又有搞破鞋搞破鞋的笑声与歌，不怀好意也不要紧。反正不是李飞 。李飞是一窝的好心好意。猴子不以为意。

李飞咬在他胸口，咬的又久又痛。猴子打他，说：你有病啊 。

李飞说：本来就有病。

猴子说：病的不轻。

李飞说：要你。

猴子低着头看他的眼睛，李飞在他身体里，说：不是正在要吗。

李飞说：以前也很想要。

猴子说：还真有病。

猴子坐在李飞身上，这回李飞慢了，猴子舒服地夹着他，断断续续说话，汗几乎淌出来一条河。李飞哈出来的热气碰上了猴子的皮肤，就成了夜雾，凉凉的像是绸子匝着他 。

猴子最后说：我有个妹妹。

李飞脑袋往他怀里拱，说：那你也是我的妹妹。

猴子皱眉：我是男的。

李飞说：都是小孩嘛。

他把手伸进猴子的身体里，猴子很湿润，像一团柔软的河泥，又像是一尾被开膛破肚的青鱼，他打开猴子，取走了东西，又缝上猴子。猴子看着这个清白的人。他不知道自己在做什么。猴子在他的手底下呻吟起来，李飞吻他的嘴，猴子侧开脸，吻落在脖子上，又落在肩膀上。他的嘴唇像是寻不到花的蝴蝶 。

猴子说：再来。

李飞说：要出血了。

猴子说：我说还要。

李飞说：乖啊。

猴子张嘴要骂他，李飞吃掉他嘴里的月亮，又莫名其妙想到天狗食月。他的东西抵着猴子的腿根，湿湿滑滑的像是有一场下在那里，情雨欲雨，反正都已经过去。李飞揉揉猴子的头发，给猴子看他泄出来的东西，说：这样不也行吗。猴子一脚蹬开他。

猴子去李飞家，李飞家不远地方也有河 。李飞不在，估计是下水洗澡去了。河边遍地美人蕉，高的和李飞似的。猴子觉得这花有点蠢，看见李飞在水里露个脑袋，又觉得自己蠢。

李飞见他来了很高兴，哗啦出水，有点美人出浴的派头。猴子和他幕天席地搞的不是一次两次，这回好像有点不一样。李飞毛烘烘的呼吸打在他心口，天蓝的没有一丝云，阳光像是明金色的海，花开的像是流血，草是针戳他。他一会梦一会醒。李飞的脸是软的，融化在他手里。他捏一捏又揉一揉，李飞都随他。

他在李飞怀里睡过去，身上搭着他的白大褂。李飞身上有水的清气，好闻的很 。猴子耳朵边上一痒 ，他醒过来。李飞这狗东西还是光着，他摘了一把美人蕉的花，别了一朵在猴子耳朵上，笑的很开，一口明晃晃的白牙，虎牙抵着猴子的心，豁开口子行凶。

猴子说：有病。

李飞胆大包天：那你还和我一起。

猴子看着他，好像高兴又好像难过，他不下水，耳朵里也没有灌过水，可是他好像知道这是什么感觉。一股辛辣的酸舔着他的耳朵，他揉了揉自己的耳朵。那支花掉下来，还不知道自己已经死了，开得灿灿烂烂，哪管明天。李飞以为他要揍自己，抓了他衣服要跑，他们俩一起赤身裸体。他不懂。

猴子看花不见人，说：有病。

——完——


End file.
